Sharingan's Love
by hell-raiser13
Summary: A spin off of Reaper's Love, this time from Emiri's point of view. How will things go when she falls in love with the murderer of the Uchiha clan? Or perhaps he has a secret that no one should know... that he's determined to take to his grave.
1. Keeping Order

Emiri sighed as she secretly went through file after file, hazel eyes searching for two names; Hidan and Kakuzu. Minutes ago she'd been laughing hard with her friends Hitomi and Katerinu, now she was searching through ANBU files for two S-ranked criminals for her friend, Hitomi. If she was caught, she would get in so much trouble.

But that wasn't going to stop her. She lived for danger. Her jet black hair with pink streaks showed she had attitude. She wasn't going to stand up a chance to be bad. Hopefuly it wasn't too bad though... She didn't want to get in too much trouble.

Emiri sighed softly before noting that she wasn't searching in the Akatsuki file, "Goddamnit..." she cursed.

She turned and went to the Akatsuki file, chewing her lip before finding it, "Aha! Here it is..."

She began to flip through the file before frowning, "Kakuzu's body went missing? Ah, One-san... Hitomi... what are you up to?"

She looked around before putting the folders into a backpack and then leaving the room, only to run into Katerinu.

"Oh! Hey, I thought you were working for Shizune?" Emiri smiled a little nervously.

"She sent me to get some files... are you hiding something?" Katerinu frowned, brown eyes glaring as her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Uhm, no. Duh. Why would I hide something?" she smiled and went to go around Katerinu when she stopped her.

"Tell me. Now." Katerinu frowned.

"I can't. It's confidential." Emiri shrugged.

Katerinu sighed, "I noticed you and Hitomi talked right after I left... what'd you talk about?"

"Nothing much..." Emiri was trying to keep it short.

Katerinu glared, "I just got news that Kakuzu's body has been missing... I want the Akatsuki files..."

"Sure. They're back in the room. Help yourself." Emiri nodded and forced herself past Katerinu, "Talk to you later."

Katerinu nodded and went into the back room. The moment she was out of sight, Emiri bolted, running as fast as she could for where she was going to meet Hitomi. Now they were both going to be in trouble.


	2. A Vow to Keep

Emiri sighed after her and Hitomi parted. She'd given her the files of Kakuzu and Hidan and now it was time to head home. She walked a little briskly as she headed home. When she got back to Konoha, however, she saw that there were ANBU outside her home. She froze and hid behind a corner as she watched Katerinu lead them, breaking in the front door. They had ninja hounds, barking and beginning to search for her.

She swallowed hard and turned away, beginning to walk briskly now in the opposite direction. So Katerinu had found out and now betrayed them... Had Katerinu learned nothing from her crush, Kakashi? One who betrays their mission is dirt... but one who betrays their friends is lower than dirt. It was a shame... but there was nothing she could do to change it... Perhaps she was in shock, perhaps not, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to find Hitomi before it was too late.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emiri had to leave Konoha with not a thing to her name. Shizune would just have to understand that she wasn't going to be there that night to report...

"Damn it all, Hitomi... I warned you... and look where it's gotten us..." she muttered to herself as she passed some travelers who looked at her strangely for talking to herself.

She made a face at them, "What're you looking at?"

They quickly looked away and hurried by, off on their way. Good riddance to them. She was walking quickly and was more than likely going to be tracked. She sighed heavily as she headed towards where Hitomi and her had last met up.

She sighed before summoning her own ninja dog, a pug named Frodo. He was a black pug and snuffled, looking at her.

"You remember, Hitomi, don't you, Frodo-boy? Help me find her." She smiled to the dog.

Frodo sniffed the air before beginning to search around. He wasn't exactly a sniffing hound but his nose was certainly better than hers. Anyways, he loved to jump up on Hitomi and he was sure to find her.

He suddenly got the scent and bolted off. Emiri ran after him, trying to keep up. She followed until it began to get dark and she sighed, how long was this going to take? How far could she have possibly gotten? She huffed and called Frodo over from searching for the scent again, "Let's rest... come on..."

In the morning, Frodo was on edge as he barked to wake Emiri. When Emiri awoke, she could hear someone was near. She got up and brought Frodo near, hushing him. She hid and watched from behind a bush to see as Katerinu came out, searching for her.

She wanted to call out and let her friend know she was there, but she was certain if she were to do so then she would be sealing her own doom. She quieted her breathing and let Frodo go on the ground, whispering, "Lead them away... I'll find Hitomi on my own and summon you back later..."

Frodo panted and suddenly burst off, leading Katerinu and a gang of Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and some ANBU away from Emiri's hiding place.

Emiri sighed in relief, "Good boy, Frodo... I'll have to reward you later..."

She began to run in the direction that Frodo had been leading her before. She spent much time wandering and searching and getting lost. It was a very frustrating day for her. She was alone, probably a missing nin, and she couldn't find the only person who would sympathize with her. Of course this person was the same baka who got her in trouble in the first place.

It was decided. When she saw Hitomi she was going to wring her neck...

But, she was far from Konoha... she was sure Hitomi didn't live this far out... but if ANBU hadn't found her, then why was she so far from home? Unless... her bringing back those S-ranks had worked... Did that mean-? What if Hidan and Kakuzu had kidnapped her! Or worse, killed her! She needed help...

Surely they wouldn't have killed her yet or else Frodo wouldn't have led her so far. Chances were, she might still be alive. Hopefully she would be alive.

Emiri began to run, determined to find and save Hitomi. She was always getting herself into trouble somehow and it was up to her to save her. She kept going on, sighing softly when she realized she couldn't find where they were. That night, she stayed outside and camped, hoping that Frodo hadn't been caught. She barely slept that night and in the morning she rolled to her back and sighed, having barely gotten a wink of sleep.

She summoned Frodo that morning, glad when he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh thank goodness, Frodo... I missed you..." She hugged the pug and sighed in relief.

"I missed you too..." Frodo nodded, "They almost caught me but luckily I was fast enough..."

Emiri nodded, "Thank you... you ready to find Hitomi again?"

"Of course." He nodded, "This way..." He sniffed and ran off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When they finally found where Frodo thought Hitomi was, it was a hotel and early morning to late morning. Frodo led her to the right floor and she immediatley began to open and close doors.

"Hitomi? Hitomi!" She called as she quickly opened and slammed doors, "Nope, that's not her."

She finally opened a door, "Hitomi! I'll save you!"

She froze as she saw Hitomi on top of Hidan with a blanket just barely covering her ass, her legs intwined with Hidan's. Hidan and Hitomi were both looking at her. She recognized his face from the files.

"Oh... Well uhm..." She blinked.

Suddenly a male walked by with long black hair and black eyes, wearing only boxers.

"What is going on here? Who are you?" He said it calmly and without emotion.

"Oh well hey there, sexy." Emiri looked him up and down, smiling, "Hey Hitomi you take that one, I got this one."

He was pretty sexy and she closed the door, looking him up and down, "Care to tell me your name?"

"I asked you first..." he frowned.

"Emiri... wait a second... you look familiar... do I know you?" she blinked, remembering him from the ANBU files, but what was his name again?

"Are you friends with Hitomi?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Now your name was again..?" she wanted to know his name, now. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He sighed, "Uchiha... Itachi Uchiha..."

The name hit her with realization, "I know you! You're the one who murdered the Uchiha's!"

"Thanks." he turned to leave.

"Hey... I was talking to you..." she followed him to his room.

He shut the door in her face and she opened the door back up, following him in. Frodo scratched at the door so she let him in.

"Can I help you?" Itachi scowled.

"Sure thing, Ita-kun." she smiled while he glared daggers.

"What do you want?" he was trying to keep his cool.

"I want you." she smirked, "And I won't take no for an answer."


End file.
